heroattackwfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Templar Hero
The Dark Templar is a stealthy Protoss hero killer. At the same time, it can lend its amazing support spells to help its allies. Base Stats Abilities Skill one:'' Void Prison (Q): Allows the Dark Templar hero to imprison enemies in a Void Prison. While in the Void Prison, the target is stunned. Void Prison has half the duration when used on heroic units. *Range:7 *Energy Cost: 50 *Cooldown: 12 *Rank 1: 6 second duration. *Rank 2: 8 second duration. *Rank 3: 10 second duration. Skill two: Swap (W): Allows the Dark Templar hero to switch positions with a target unit. ''Can be used on both allied and enemy units. *Rank 1: Range 6, 40 energy cost, and 10 second cooldown. *Rank 2: Range 7, 30 energy cost, and 7 second cooldown. *Rank 3: Range 8, 20 energy cost, and 5 second cooldown. Skill three: Energy Burn (E): Allows the Dark Templar hero to burn energy on each attack reducing the target's energy and dealing damage equal to the energy burned. *Passive *Rank 1: Burns up to 3% of the target's maximum energy per attack. *Rank 2: Burns up to 6% of the target's maximum energy per attack. *Rank 3: Burns up to 9% of the target's maximum energy per attack. Skill four: Invisibility ®: Allows the Dark Templar hero to become invisible. *Passive *Rank 1: Invisible when not moving or using abilities or attacking. *Rank 2: Invisible while moving, but not when using abilities or attacking. *Rank 3: Always invisible. Ultimate: Vortex (T): Allows the Dark Templar hero to create gravity vortex that pulls in nearby ground and air units. Units within the Vortex cannot escape until it ends. Vortex lasts 15 seconds. *Range: 9 *Rank 1: Energy cost: 100, Cooldown: 60. *Rank 2: Energy cost: 75, Cooldown: 45. Tips *Vortex can be used in different ways. One way is to use it on the beacon when doing a strong push, or to seperate heroes that are used in synergy very well (firebat, medic etc.). *Void prison and swap are a good combo, use void prison to stun, and use swap to move him closer to another hero, creep wave, or the photon cannons. Builds Early game Most games you should open with swap-void prison, the ganking power is tremendus; Especially if you lane with a competent ally in an InHouse, try to snag a few last hits for yourself though. Throwing in a level or 2 of cloak can be helpful too. Your best laning partners would be preserver, Dark Archon, or any of protoss's many other stun heroes, collosus is especially good, most other DPS heroes are quite good too. If you happen to get a solo lane, try to warp back and buy soul channel ASAP; The amount of lane control it gets you is tremendus, the healing is also great. Make sure to get energy crystals to support it too, you should buy them anyway regardless of whether you buy soul channel or not. Another editor adds that energy crystals are situational: if you don't need extra energy or can get it by warping back without your team missing experience, you might want to skip them. Also, keep in mind you must avoid taking damage for the full duration to gain enter from the crystals. Since their nerfs, they are much weaker. Try to use swap and stun in combo, either stun then swap or swap them and stun them as you run back towards them, it's your choice. Focus on low HP enemies or slow or immobile ones like reaver, siege tank or spine-form drone. Try not to swap mobile opponents like stalker, vulture, or brutalisk. Mid game You can either buy energy or focus on attack and use energy crystals for energy at this point in the game. If you opponent is terran or zerg, focus on early energy nova for farm. Things get much easier as you get levels 2 and 3 of cloak. Try to nova their double waves at their base if the second line of defences is down. Pick up graviton boosters and hardened sheilds if you can. Late game If you still have soul-channel at this point then sell it, so you can add either stasis, d-web or observers in it's place. You should hopefully have energy and attack maxed out by this point, once you max armor, sell hardened sheilds. Once you're fully equipped (warp out, graviton boosters, stasis (energy crystals if you're having energy problems), d-web or obs (depending on the opponent's team composition and race) and nova, start buying stat ups. Another editor adds that hardened shields, distortion field, and critical chance, as well as psitrous can also be good final items. Psitrous increases you offense by 20% for 20 seconds, and is great if fights happen less than once every 60 seconds. I also recommend against energy crystals this late, iI'd rather take nova as my only shop spell and concentrate on my fighter side. Try to get a bit of obs spread at key points, to alert your team of back-doors or detect cloaked/burrowed units. Super late game You should now have a good amount of stat ups, try to assist with team-ganks. Your top priority by now should be to nova double creep waves, gaining you more stat-ups and thus more energy to use on store purchased spells and more damage on your fantastic auto-attack. Tips on using the ultimate Try to vortex important enemy heroes during team fights or backdoors, try to never trap yourself or your allies within vortex unless you can call on help within the 15 seconds. Stasis is a way better escape ability from melee ganks. Category:Heroes Category:Protoss Heroes